


Opposites Attract

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Obligatory Bad boy/Nerd oneshot





	Opposites Attract

Qiu Zi Xuan sighed as he leaned back against the brick building of the school. The final bell had just rung, and everyone was leaving, but he needed a little break before the walk home.

The cold weather only made the pain in his leg worse.

Finding a dry spot to put his bag, he thought back on the day. He’d aced his exam, which would be good news for his parents over dinner. Of course, it was only ruined by the snide comments from his classmates.

He sighed again, and moved to get up, only to feel a presence creep up next to him. Zi Xuan stilled, glancing up to find none other than Yu Hao, the new boy (easily identified because of his piercings, attitude and sly smiles).

Yu Hao sighed as he leaned back against the wall, just like Zi Xuan, slyly smirking at the wide-eyed look on Zi Xuan’s face.

“Hey.”

Zi Xuan felt everything in his stomach tumble at the sound of the new boy’s voice. He watched as Yu Hao pulled out a pack of cigarettes and picked one out, tucking the rest away.

“I suppose it’s silly to ask if you have a light.” Yu Hao sighed, rummaging around in his pocket, “Lucky I have a spare.” He finally managed to find one, sticking the cigarette in between his lips and lighting it up, taking a long drag of it before pulling it out and blowing out a stream of smoke.

He grinned, making eye contact with Zi Xuan, who frowned.

“Why are you here?” He asked bluntly, as Yu Hao shrugged.

“I can leave if you want?”

For some strange reason, instead of agreeing and telling him to leave, Zi Xuan found himself shaking his head, “No, no… I was just wondering.” He spluttered, as Yu Hao blew out another puff of smoke.

“I’m here, because you’re here.”

Zi Xuan frowned in confusion, “And what do you want from me?”

Silence.

“Hey!” Zi Xuan frowned, slowly pushing himself to his feet, “What do you want?”

“… You stare at me a lot.” Yu Hao stated matter of factly, watching as Zi Xuan gaped at him, unable to find a proper comeback to that.

“Um- “

“It’s fine.” Yu Hao shrugged, “I don’t mind. I watch you a lot as well.”

Zi Xuan almost choked in shock, “You… watch me?”

“Yeah. That a crime?”

“… Why were you watching me?”

Yu Hao shrugged, “Because I like you.” He started, “In fact, that’s why I’m here.” He moved like he was in slow motion, pressing Zi Xuan up against the wall, “You watch me as much as I watch you. You want me as much as I want you, so… do you want to go out some time? I can pick you up after work?”

Zi Xuan felt like his heart had stopped, let out a breath slowly and shakily, “Tomorrow then?” He straightened up, forcing his face back into a neutral expression, needing to take control of the situation again.

“Deal.” Yu Hao leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Zi Xuan’s, a kiss that was soft and sweet, leaving Zi Xuan wanting more. Yu Hao then pulled away, nipping slightly at the older teen’s lower lip before stepping away, throwing the remains of his cigarette down to the ground. He shot Zi Xuan one last grin, “See you later then.”

“Y-Yeah.”


End file.
